


Ride the Drift With Me

by SykoShadowRose



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Faunus and Grimm Still Exist, M/M, No Semblance AU, Pacific Rim AU, Panic Attacks, Supportive Clover, mental trauma, more tags to come, past canonical character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: When his first and only partner Summer Rose was ripped out of his mind during a Drift, Qrow swore he'd never Drift again. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't really have a choice. Meeting Clover Ebi stirs feelings he's not sure how to cope with but the battle comes first.
Relationships: James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Past Summer Rose/Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 38
Kudos: 46





	1. Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I literally have no excuse for this thing. It popped into my head and _would not go away!_ So obviously I had no choice but to write it. I don’t expect it to be popular but… ::: shrugs ::: It exists…
> 
> I used aspects from both fandoms to weave a whole new world. Hopefully it will be easily understandable. I had planned for it to be a one-shot but it was getting really long and doesn't feel anywhere near done so I'm thinking it might be three to four chapters.

“You can not be serious Jim.” Qrow took a step back from the man’s desk as if distance would change what he was hearing. 

“I’m completely serious. You should know that I’m not one to joke. And I would not bring something like this up lightly. Not with our history.” James Ironwood was a man accustomed to debates. He knew how to verbally dance with the best politicians and Ambassadors to get what he needed. That being said… Talking Qrow Branwen back into a Paladin with a proper partner was going to take all his considerable skill, all the luck in Remnant, and probably divine intervention from at least two different gods. (Or he could confess the reason why he was doing it.) It wasn’t a war he was sure he could win but with more numerous and more terrible Grimm making their way out of the Dark Rift in the Deadlands Wastes they needed more Paladins fighting.

The single pilot Knights worked well for the smaller Grimm hoards or for single larger Grimm but they were only a fourth of the size of the Paladins and often needed to fight in pairs for efficiency for trained pilots. Pilots-in-training fought in groups of four for safety, often with one experienced pilot overseeing them and giving orders. It wasn’t enough. However, the Knights were great for gathering data on the syncro-system to compare for possible Drift Compatibility. But just because two pilots showed a possible compatibility didn’t mean they would be able to Drift or that they could Sync with a Paladin properly. At the moment, Atlas with all of it’s considerable technology, still hadn’t figured out what stopped the pilots from syncing with some of the machines.

“You’re seriously going to stand there and tell me that you want me back on the field with _a partner_?” The smaller man took another step back, wine orbs darting around for an escape like a cornered animal.

The General took in the dilated eyes, subtle shaking and quickening breaths with a sense of guilt. He truly didn’t want to cause Qrow distress. They were old friends and he knew better than anyone what the ebony pilot had going on in his head. If it weren’t for the fact that Qrow was one of the best pilots (not just on the floating, mobile Five Kingdom Amity Base but in all of Remnant) and could do more in a Paladin (as long as he had a properly compatible partner) than any two four-man teams, James would have dropped the subject. Unfortunately they _needed_ Qrow back in a Paladin. And it was James’ job as General to get him there. So he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and shoved the guilt as far away as he could. “Qrow, please. This isn’t an order. It’s a request that you meet him. You don’t have to decide right away. In fact I would prefer if you didn’t. Take a couple weeks to get to know him before you make a final decision. Just give him a chance. Please.”

The raven was already shaking his head, hands up like he could physically block the words from reaching him. He could still hear Summer’s screams as she was ripped out of their cockpit. He could still feel the echoes of her in his mind. Her fears, her regrets, her pain, her last thoughts. If it hadn’t been for Taiyang and James he probably would have killed himself with alcohol trying to drown her out of his mind. In fact he was certain he would have. But his two friends had stopped him. Physically when necessary. The two of them had insisted that he get “proper” help and had personally “escorted” him to every therapy session. The few times he’d managed to escape their watch to try drinking her away always ended with one or both of them showing up to literally drag him away from whatever bar he’d made it to. They had to have chipped him to have been able to find him so fast. He just hadn’t figured out how or where it was. 

He’d resented them for all their meddling back then. 

Some days he still resented it. 

Today was becoming one of those days.

_Two weeks._

His panicked mind locked onto that one small detail. Qrow curled his hands. Focused on calming his breathing. Cleared his racing mind as best he ever could. James was only asking for two weeks while he got to know this guy. Fine. Wouldn’t change his mind. He could get to know him, maybe make a new friend, and get James to back off for a while. And when it was all over he could go back to piloting his Knight, Misfortune, as if nothing had changed. At least until this happened again. Now that it had been brought up once he doubted it wouldn’t come up again. Yea, he could do that. “I’ll meet him Jimmy. But that’s _all_ I’m promising.”

Ironwood nodded, allowing the tension to leave his shoulders. The guilt was back but he’d learn to live with it. What mattered was that Qrow had agreed. The battle was nowhere near won but he had a foot hold now. He had no doubt that Clover Ebi would manage the rest. The man’s personality and their compatibility should be enough to bring them together. Then the best pilot he had on base could finally start fighting to his full ability again. And maybe they’d start making headway against the Grimm in this endless war.

~

 _By the Brothers, what have I gotten myself into now Summer?_ His knock echoed loudly down the empty hallway, startling himself with the noise. He hadn’t meant to be that loud. It wasn’t until the dishevelled blond opened the door and blinked blearily at him that Qrow stopped to wonder what time it was. Oops. 

“What’s wrong Qrow?” Taiyang reached out to grip his friend’s arm, pulling him into his home. The smaller pilot looked shaken in a way Tai hadn’t seen him in years. It was beyond worrying. What tipped it into frightening was how the ebony male gripped his sleeping shirt and burrowed into him like he wanted to hide from the world. He tried to look the other over without dislodging him. “Qrow talk to me please. I can help but you’ve got to tell me what’s wrong.”

His brother didn’t seem to be physically harmed but he knew better than anyone just how well Qrow could hide an injury if he was determined to. But he was trembling in a way that brought back memories. Memories of Summer. The last time Qrow had done this he’d still be fighting to cope with Summer’s death. Tai couldn’t claim to know what the other had gone through. Raven was alive somewhere even if he didn’t know where exactly. That was why he’d relied on James to help Qrow. He was the only other pilot to survive losing his partner in a Drift. Tai hadn’t known what to do to fix things back then and he worried he’d wouldn’t be able to now…

“Jimmy called me to his office today.” Came the muffled answer after a long silence where Tai thought he wouldn’t answer. “He found someone he thinks I’ll be Drift Compatible with. He wants me to pilot Fortune’s Harbinger again. With a _partner_ Tai.”

The dragon’s jaw dropped. _Really, James?_ Oh, he and the General were going to be having _**words**_ once he was sure Qrow was good for the night. If things were bad enough that his brother woke him at two in the morning then their friend was going to get the same treatment. Tai wanted to make sure the older man knew _exactly_ what Tai thought of his behavior. Later though, right now he had a ruffled bird to calm down. He took a breath, shuffled them back until they were sitting on the couch, and allowed the other to curl into his side under his arm. “I’m going to assume he has a really fucking good reason for that…” He muttered to himself, but the weak chuckle let him know the other had heard it as well. “What did you say to him?”

“I agreed to meet the guy.” Qrow let out a shaky breath, not yet ready to come out of his hiding space. Now that he had time to think about it, he hadn’t really asked any questions in the office. He’d been too busy fighting off a panic attack to care. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do. I mean. I don’t plan to take another partner but what if I don’t really have a choice? The Grimm are getting worse and we need Paladins to fend them off. Knights can only do so much. But what if I can’t handle it Tai? What do I do?” He peeked out from under the other’s shelter, feeling as broken as he had back when he’d first lost Summer. He thought he’d left these days behind, but perhaps they’d never really go away.

“They can't force you to Drift so if you aren’t ready they can’t do anything about it which means that _they_ are the ones who don’t have a choice.” Tai said confidently, even if he actually doubted it. Theoretically they could force Qrow into a Drift Pod but the chances of causing permanent damage to him were too high for them to risk it. He was sure of that much. “As for this possible partner James found, I would say be honest with this other pilot. Let him know what’s going on and that you may not be able to let another person into your head. If he really is as compatible with you as the data says then he’ll understand.”

Qrow eased out onto the couch, thinking over what Tai said. “Right. I just. I feel guilty, Tai.” He ran his hand through his hair nervously. “I know I don’t have any responsibility over what’s gone on. I didn’t even know until I walked into that office. But this guy’s been told that we’re compatible and I don’t know if they told him we were going to be partners or if they let him know that it may not work. I don’t want him feeling like he’s been lied to. You know how I feel about lies.”

That was undoubtedly true. The difference of opinion had led to arguments in the past. Qrow would keep secrets, dodge questions, deflect and evade subjects but he didn’t lie. The closest he came to lying was when he claimed he was fine even when he clearly wasn’t and that wasn’t lying so much as it was stubbornness. Taiyang didn’t like lying but he was willing to if he felt the situation called for it. White lies were fine. Other lies were acceptable for the right reasons. Like not telling Yang about her birth mother. Though that hadn’t worked out well for anyone of them since the little blond had gone to Qrow and gotten the truth anyways. In Qrow’s defence she’d caught him in an episode and he had actually thought he was talking to Raven due to his blurred memories. (He’d asked why she’d dyed her hair and how she shrunk which had confused the child until she’d gotten more information out of him.) It hadn’t been the first time something like that had happened so even though Tai had been upset, he couldn’t fairly hold it against the broken pilot.

“Come on. You can sleep in the guest room and tomorrow you can meet this guy and talk him through what’s going on.” He coaxed the other up, leaving him alone in the room that Tai considered Qrow’s. “Since I’m up I’ll go ahead and run a quick errand.” He held up a hand to forestall what he knew was coming. “No. No apologies or guilt. I told you years ago to come to me anytime you needed me. You did just what I told you. You don’t get to feel bad about it. Go to sleep.”

Qrow pursed his lips, tempted to offer his apologies anyways but the way Tai stood glowering at him with his arms crossed convinced him not to. The brute would probably pick him up and throw him on the bed if he tried. “Fine. As long as you take a nap later.” He turned to get ready for bed once the other had promised. The last thing he needed was to meet the other pilot sleep deprived.

~

James figured, as he held a cold pack to his aching jaw, that he really should have expected something like this coming. Unfortunately he’d been too focused on other details and this (tall, angry) one had slipped his mind. At least Oscar hadn’t seemed to be woken by the comotion. Sighing, he turned towards his “guest”. A possibly **former** friend depending on the other’s mood. “Would you like something to drink?”

Taiyang glowered at the dark haired man from the doorway of the kitchen. “Tea’s fine.”

He nodded and went about getting drinks for both of them. He passed one glass to the blond before taking up his own and leading the way to the living room. “I’m going to guess Qrow came to you then.” He sat down heavily on the couch, feeling the weight of his guilt press him into the cushions.

“How’d you guess?”

“The fist shaped bruise forming on my jaw was a pretty good indicator.”

“You deserved _at least_ that much and you know it.”

James sighed again, lowering the pack from his face. “Taiyang, believe me. I would absolutely **not** be putting him in this position if it wasn’t necessary.” Locking eyes with the furious blond he turned so they were more or less facing each other. “I can not for the life of me imagine letting anyone other than Ozpin into my mind. Not even Oscar so that he could reconnect with what I carry of his father inside there. And _yes_ I am fully aware of how much of a hypocrite that makes me. But have no doubt that if I physically could pilot again- I would be in the same position as Qrow currently is. The Remnant’s World Council is trying to get as many Paladins in the field as they can.” He turned away, scrubbed his hands over his face, allowed the anguish and horror he felt seep into his voice. “They’re sending teenagers out to fight. Pilots who haven’t properly finished their training. I’ve been doing what I can to keep them from pressuring the ones here in Amity but it’s getting harder. I had to make a choice: get Qrow into a Paladin, or send children out to fight instead. A sacrifice needed to be made one way or the other.” His shoulders slumped in defeat. Pilot training didn’t typically finish until the age of 21 at the youngest. That the RWC was sending seventeen year olds out in Paladins hadn’t yet been made public knowledge but he knew it couldn’t be hidden forever. And then he’d have a whole new crisis to deal with from panicked families.

Taiyang had long since lost his anger at the other. Of course he’d know James would have a good reason for what he was doing but to hear what was going on… The man reached out, placing a comforting hand on the General’s shoulder. “I don’t know how much it will help but if it keeps my girls out of a Paladin before they’re ready- find me another pilot. I can still fight.” Raven may have abandoned the war but Tai could do more than train the next generation of pilots if he had another partner. It was uncomfortable to even think about Drifting with anyone else but if it helped then he’d push through it. And some part of him understood Qrow’s helplessness. Of feeling like he didn’t really have a choice. Because he knew now- his brother didn’t actually have a choice. They were going to force him into Fortune’s Harbinger one way or another. Even if they had to use his nieces as leverage to get him there.

Gods, no wonder James looked ready to collapse under the weight of the world.

Tired dark blue eyes flicked up to him, looking just a tiny bit less troubled. “Thank you.” A metal hand reached up to rest on the one still on his shoulder. “I’ll find the best pilot I can match you with. I promise.”

Taiyang nodded in thanks, wishing (not for the first time) that he had a higher Drift Rating with Qrow. This mess would have been so much easier to clear if they’d been compatible. Instead all he could do was hope that the pilot he’d be meeting would be willing to understand the situation and work with him. And that whoever he paired with would be the same.

~

 _Why do all the men in my life have to be so big?_ The thought bounced around in his head as he tipped it back to look up into teal eyes. At least his potential (not) partner was shorter than James. But not by much. Possibly the same height as Tai.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Clover Ebi.” There was a faint tremor of nervousness in the other’s voice even if the hand he held out was steady. Qrow wondered again how much the other already knew about him. 

He took the offered hand in a firm grip. “Qrow Branwen.” The lean fighter placed his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the hall’s wall. He took the time to look the other over. Tall, broad shouldered, built. (Attractive.) Vastly different from himself. From Summer. There was a friendly smile on his face but it was reserved and there was a wariness in his kind eyes. Maybe James had told him that Qrow wasn’t all in on this partnership. Probably figured that since Qrow wasn’t pleased with the assignment that he’d become the target of Qrow’s upset. Well too bad for him. 

That honor went to one James Ironwood.

The tightness in his muscles seemed to release when nothing more was said. Though he did scratch the back of his neck as the awkwardness started to build in the silence. “So…”

Huffing a laugh and rolling his eyes Qrow pushed off from the wall. “Look, just put that,” he pointed at the box tucked under one arm, “where you need to. We can go get something to eat and talk. Try this whole getting to know each other thing after I’ve told you some things you need to know.”

Blinking as his mind processed what had just happened, Clover gave a decisive nod and turned to enter his apartment. Setting the box on his kitchen table he locked up and followed the other out of the building, studying the slender body of his possible partner. Gods, he was gorgeous. Clover didn’t know how he had managed to match up with the man but he was beyond grateful. As they walked down the street he tried to think of something, anything, interesting to say. He came up painfully blank. All he could think about was that if it all worked out he’d be paired with _Qrow Branwen_.

The man was a legend for more than just his fighting skill and tactical genius. He was also one of only two pilots to survive piloting a Paladin on his own in a fight. And half of General Ironwood’s body had been so severely damaged by the loss of his partner that he couldn’t pilot at all anymore. Though it was unconfirmed, there were whispers that half the man’s body was rebuilt. The strain of having to pilot solo had supposedly crushed organs and shattered bones on the half where his partner was missing. Clover wasn’t sure if it was true, the General always kept himself covered. He did know that the man had been in the hospital for an extended period of time, but that could have been battle injuries. But Qrow.

By all reports, official or otherwise, the man in front of him had piloted solo and walked away with what were considered minor physical injuries. Mentally though… Official reports claimed that Qrow Branwen had been held in an institution for weeks after the death of his partner. Unofficially there were claims that he kept escaping, that those who tried talking to him felt like they were talking to more than one person. If they could get him to talk at all. Clover could see it. There was a shadow in his eyes that told the taller man Qrow hadn’t fully processed the loss he’d suffered. James had that same look in his eyes. Especially when he talked about Ozpin. Clover wondered what made the other even consid-

Fingers snapped right in front of his eyes, startling him. Clover focused and saw Qrow standing in front of him, arms crossed and looking at him expectantly. 

“What?”

“I asked if this place was alright with you.” Lips pursed and brow furrowed, Qrow’s expression almost looked annoyed but the lightness of his eyes suggested concern.

“Yea, fine.” Clover offered a smile and held open the door, waving his companion ahead of him. 

Qrow stared at him for a heartbeat, then walked by still giving Clover a concerned look. Clover kept his smile while they placed their orders, got their food and took a seat in a corner near the front.

“I’m fine.” He dropped his teal eyes, trying to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say. “I was just wondering what the General did to make you even consider partnering again is all.”

“Oh.” Garnet eyes turned to stare out the window, not sure how to tell the other that he wasn’t actually. It was unfair to the slightly younger man to let him believe otherwise. His talk with Tai came to mind. He needed to tell the other that he’d only agreed to meet because he could deal with Jimmy hounding him about it. Couldn’t imagine letting someone else into his mind either. That was Summer’s place. His partner. His co-pilot. And if the Grimm Breach had happened before Summer and Tai started dating each other and his twin then she may have been even more. Literally sharing a mind with someone could, and often did, lead to romantic relationships between non-related pilots. But she’d loved the two too much to leave them- though it had been _**beyond**_ uncomfortable for Qrow to see certain memories of his twin and brother-in-law. Some nights he still wanted to bash his head in to get those out of his mind.

“You don’t have to tell me. I just want you to know that I appreciate the chance.” Gods, Clover was going to kill him with his sincerity and earnestness. Guilt started to eat at Qrow as he tried to come up with some way to derail the conversation. He came here with a plan to tell the other the truth and he had to go through with it. “I’ve always admired your skill at piloting and even if you decide I’m below your level- which I’ll completely understand- even getting the chance to learn more about you is…”

Clover trailed off, noticing how uncomfortable Qrow had become. He’d hunched in on himself, staring at the table with both a scowl and a blush on his face.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Red eyes jerked up, wide in surprise. “No! No. You don’t have to apologize. I just…” He cleared his throat and tried to sit a bit straighter. “I’m not used to dealing with people and…” He looked down at his hands, fidgeting with a napkin. “I’m not entirely considering it to be honest. I don’t know if I’m ready to Drift with someone else. If I’ll ever be ready. Summer’s still in there with me and I just… But I know Jimmy. And I know he wouldn’t have let this go if I didn’t agree to meet you at the very least. And I can fight with him about a lot of things- we’re always at odds, arguing- but not about this. It’s too raw for both of us. I don’t know why he asked this. I trust he has a good reason but I just… I can’t… 

“I’m sorry. I know it’s not fair to you. But you deserve to know what you’re getting into.” He looked back up at the almost forlorn looking teal. Felt the guilt stab him right through his heart. Wanted to make things right by the brunette somehow. “I’m not saying I won’t change my mind. Just that you’ll be fighting an uphill battle to get me to Drift with you. Just be ready for it, if you really want a partnership with me.”

Clover straightened in his seat, a determined light glinting in his eyes. “If there’s even a slim chance, then I’ll fight for it. No matter how long it takes.”

The older pilot leaned back in his seat, not sure how to take the fierceness of that statement. Especially since it reminded him of Summer when he’d told her he would rather Drift with his twin despite having a higher compatibility with Summer. And if Clover was _anything_ close to Summer when she set her mind to something then there was really only one thing to do.

“Okay.” 

This could become a problem for him. He knew it. Because the worst thing about being Drift Compatible was that you tended to be drawn to each other even if you tried to fight it. Even before Drifting. And if Clover was really going to fight for this then Qrow was already in deep trouble. He’d already changed his mind from “Never gonna happen!” to “You have to earn it.” and they’d only just met. Anymore time with the brunette and he may actually have a partner again.

Qrow wasn’t sure if he should be afraid of that thought or not…

~

Later that night Clover sprawled in bed, contemplating what he’d learned. He hadn’t lost hope at Branwen’s words, though they had hurt a bit. He’d kind of expected something like it anyways. It would have been better, he thought, if the older pilot had been as interested in having a new partner as he was. At least he’d told Clover he wasn’t completely against the idea. Still. He wished they had both wanted this partnership from the start.

Clover had been thrilled when he’d learned he’d had such a high compatibility rate with another pilot on record. He hadn’t been in a Paladin since Winter, his former partner, had been reassigned due to a better compatibility rate. It had stung a bit but they’d both known the possibility. Their rate had been just above what was required to pilot a Paladin, it was just a matter of time before they were paired up with someone else. At least Robyn had gotten the uptight woman to relax a little. The last Clover had seen of the two they’d been smiling and laughing while they went over upgrades for their Paladin, Snow Bird. He’d been happy for them (and the obviously growing closeness) but it had only highlighted his own loneliness. 

The underlying feeling of uselessness hadn’t helped his mood either. He knew he was capable of doing more- he just couldn’t do it alone no matter how many upgrades Kingfisher received. He hoped and prayed that Qrow would allow him to Drift with him at least once to see if he could handle it. He’d never pressure the other into something he couldn’t take but still… He _needed to fight_ and to do that he needed a partner. He wasn’t sure how he’d been blessed with such a high compatibility with one of the best pilots in Remnant but he didn’t want to lose the chance to fight beside him. Huffing, he rolled over onto his stomach. Clover couldn’t help but wonder what Drifting with Qrow would be like.

With Winter they had synced but there was a chilled distance between them. Enough to cause a slight lag in their reaction times when piloting Snow Bird but not enough to become a critical liability in a fight. But they’d barely been compatible. And he’d never Drifted with anyone else. What did it feel like to share a mind with someone more compatible? As he finally started to sink into sleep Clover’s last thought was that he really wanted to find out.

~

“What?” Qrow breather out, leaning back against his kitchen counter for support. He couldn’t accept what he was hearing. The WRC was sending under-trained teenagers out to fight? What was wrong with them? 

“James is trying to keep the students here in Amity safe but to do that he needs to offer something to placate the council.” Tai leaned his elbows on the counter next to his brother, trying not to break under the weight of the news. He wasn’t sure how James bore this weight daily. Surely a lesser man would have caved beneath it by now.

“That’s why he called me to his office…” Qrow rasped, finally comprehending why Jimmy had put him in such a place. Horror filled his thoughts as a realization dawned. “Yang and Ruby…”

“I know. That’s why I told him to find me another partner.” He saw Qrow start in his peripheral vision at the news. Taiyang straightened to look him in the eyes. “I know I said I’d never pilot Burning Omen with anyone other than Raven. But if it keeps my daughters safe for a little while longer…” They both knew the girls would be in danger one day- they’d chosen to be pilots after all and there was no way to keep them safe forever like that- but neither wanted them on the field before their training was completed. And they would do anything to keep them safe until then.

Qrow took it in, wondering why Jim hadn’t just told him in his office the day he’d been called in. But he knew why. It had been hard enough for the tall man to make the request. To tell him the reason why would have felt like pressuring him too much. Jimmy wouldn’t have wanted to do that- would have wanted instead to let Qrow decide if he could Drift with Clover. He was grateful for his brother’s straight forwardness. Yes, Jimmy was right in his reasoning but Qrow would do anything for his family. And if that included getting another partner for Fortune’s Harbinger then so be it.

“I’ll talk to Clover in the morning. We’ll fight but he deserves to know why this is happening.” 

The blond gave him a mournful smile and pulled him into a hug. Neither of them liked what was going on but they would do their best to make the most of it. They would fight their best to keep the kids of the base as safe as they could be. Hopefully it would be enough for the Remnant World Council.

~

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Clover pitched his voice low, to avoid being overheard by the scientists setting up the pods.

“I am Clover.” Qrow gave a small smile of reassurance. “I told Jimmy that the best way to do this would be to start in the Drift Pods. I don’t know how I’m going to react to having someone other than Summer in my head and this way we’re close to immediate medical attention if something goes wrong. It’s better to start here and then try it with Harbinger. This way when we Drift in our Paladin,” Clover felt a small thrill that he’d said ‘our’ for Harbinger, “we don’t run the risk of putting everyone in danger by activating the weapons system or something. He agreed.” The dark head nodded to the controls where the tall General stood next to a slightly shorter anxious looking blond man. 

“Sirs, we’re ready.” The head doctor and scientist of the department walked his chair over to where they were standing. James lifted his head from the reports he’d been reading and made his way over, the blond following close behind.

“Thanks Pietro.” Qrow muttered, taking a deep breath to brace himself. The man nodded at the four of them and his chair walked over to the controls, waiting for them to get into position.

“I don’t like this whole set up.” The blond grumbled, sounding more resigned than anything else. Given what Qrow had told him about what was going on, Clover couldn’t fault him for it at all.

“None of us do, but we don’t have much to work with.” Clover didn’t think he’d ever heard James sound so defeated. 

“Just…” The blond placed his hands on Qrow’s shoulders. “Be careful in there. I don’t want to tell my daughters that their uncle’s lost his mind… Again.”

The ebony pilot huffed a quiet laugh and shoved at the taller man. “Shut up Tai. You’re lucky I had enough of a mind to even realize I had nieces and not daughters back then. I’m not even sure they remember it anyways. If you think I’m going to willingly put my head back there then you must think I’m suicidal too.”

“No. Just determined to do whatever you have to to keep them safe for as long as you can. Just like me.”

Qrow’s face twisted at that and he turned his head away, not actually able to argue the truth of that statement. Instead of trying he took Clover’s wrist and pulled him towards the pods. The blond, Tai, helped Qrow into one while James helped Clover into the other. The doors lowered, locking them inside. Clover could hear the voice of the computer alerting them to stages of the process but he blocked the feminine voice out, relaxing into the pod. The more open his mind was the less jarring the merge would be. The voices from outside his pod seemed muffled but they sounded confident so everything must be going smoothly out there. He wondered how Qrow was doing in his pod. Then he felt the link between them start to form. Felt Qrow’s apprehension and nervousness. His fear of being so vulnerable to another person. He tried to be as welcoming and reassuring as possible. Felt Qrow “move” closer to him. 

And then the world went crazy.

~

_“I just had to be paired with someone sleeping with my sister.” Fond grumblings, a small smile for just one person._

_“You said you’d rather Drift with her when we were given the news so you would have seen the memories anyways.” Teasing poke to his ribs and a little grin that was playfully mean below laughing silver eyes._

_“Fuck you.” He swatted her away._

_She fell back laughing. “Wrong twin~!!” She sang, skipping out the door._

~

_The garden was in full bloom and Summer was sitting with a tiny blond girl in her lap. The child had her ear pressed to the round stomach, straining to hear the sibling she was told was inside her mom. She laughed, brushing back wild locks while a dark haired woman tumbled with the blond man through the grassy field in a playful wrestling match._

_“Still can’t pin me Tai.”_

_“You may be faster but I’m stronger! You won’t be able to get free when I get hold of you!”_

_The silver eyed woman laughed at her lovers’ antics, dropping a hand when she felt a small kick inside her. She gently guided the blond child’s hand to the same place and waited. Pure joy radiated from the small face when she felt the movement._

~

_“You really think you can make a difference out there!?” A glower fiercer than any he’d ever seen aimed at him. Teal eyes that he’d inherited filled with fury._

_“Dad, I can fight. I’m not doing anything down here and Amity is the best base there is!” He was desperate to make the man understand but he wasn’t hearing it._

_“And what about your mother huh? You just gonna forget about all she worked for down here? All she did for you to make life better for you and me? Wasn’t her sacrifice enough?”_

_“I loved mom and you know it!” He was so young when she’d died fighting off the Grimm. He was young still but old enough to start training. To finish what she started._

_“You go to Amity then! Don’t bother coming back!” That stung. He hoped it was just anger speaking- that his dad would get over it and they could repair the damage done. But he knew the man was just as stubborn as he was and could hold a grudge. There was every chance that these were their last words to each other._

_“I love you dad. But I can’t stand by and do nothing...” He wanted to say more but the man was already stomping away. Slamming the door to his room and locking the door._

~

_Clover felt like he was drowning. There was the sensation of someone holding on to him, drowning with him but refusing to let go. Peeling open his eyes he could see images fading in and out around him, hear echoes of past voices floating by. Vermillion eyes stared into his with concern. He could feel arms around his shoulders, his own were wrapped around Qrow’s waist._

_“You good?”_

_“Maybe.”_

_His lips quirked into a brief smirk. His eyes turned solem. “I’m sorry about your dad.”_

_“Me too. He still won’t forgive me but I haven’t given up hope.”_

_“You did get the stubborn gene from both your parents.”_

_Clover laughed. “That I did.”_

_They fell silent, allowing the memories to play out around them. Familiarizing themselves with the feel of each other’s mind. It was unlike anything Clover could have imagined. He and Winter had met in a similar place but they had stood on opposite sides of the mostly silent room. He could tell from Qrow’s memories that he and Summer had been close enough to touch, and the room had been full of images and sounds but not like this. They’d never held each other like this. Their minds had never filled each other’s to the same extent._

_It was breathtaking._

~

Clover opened his eyes as the door lifted open. There was a faint sense of emptiness in his mind, balanced out by the equally faint feel of some thread connecting him to Qrow outside the Drift. That surprised him. He hadn’t realized their compatibility was that high. He turned as James helped him out, seeing Tai helping Qrow as well. He was saying something. The blond looked fearful, concerned. Clover turned to the General, a question in his eyes.

“You both did wonderfully. But at the start of the Drift Qrow’s vitals spiked dangerously. They stayed elevated for long enough that we considered manually terminating the connection. Then something happened between you and his vitals dropped to safe levels. Pietro will want to give him a check up to ensure all is well but I’m confident that everything is fine.” James rested a hand on his shoulder, guiding him over to his partner. “How are you feeling Qrow?”

Red eyes blinked slowly, taking assessment of himself before he answered. The blond man had him tucked into his side for support. Any jealousy Clover might have felt was killed before it formed by the knowledge that this was Taiyang, Qrow’s brother. Instead he felt comforted to know that he had such a man looking out for him. And James’ hand still rested on his shoulder, offering silent support should he need it. “I’m okay. Not great. But not as bad as I thought I was going to be.”

James sighed next to him. “Okay. That’s good to hear. Pietro wants to look you over to be safe but it shouldn’t take him long.” He offered a smile to his old friend. “I think this idea of yours to try the pods before the Paladins was brilliant. If I can, I’m going to try implementing it with the other potential partners. It should help cut down on the risks associated with Drifting. Honesty, it shouldn’t have taken us this long to come up with the idea.”

Qrow ducked his head, not sure what to say in response. Tai gave his shoulder a squeeze and nudged him forward. “Let’s get you checked by the doctor.”

“Yeah. Okay.” He allowed the taller man to lead him over to where Dr. Polendina was waiting at a medical table. Clover watched him go, making sure he made it safely to the table before he turned towards James.

“You could have told me exactly how compatible we were, you know. It wouldn’t have changed my mind to learn that I may form a psy-link with him.” Teal eyes slanted towards his partner when there was a startled shout and a small spike of something through the link, just checking to make sure all was well. From Taiyang’s laugh and Qrow’s glare with Pietro’s sheepish expression the doctor must have done something to surprise the man. Nothing to worry about then.

The General’s dark blue eyes widened. “I hadn’t known it would be strong enough for that. The estimated rating was high but it didn’t indicate that such a thing might occur…” He trailed off, looking between the two as he sorted through possible reasons for the change. Clover frowned at the news, trying to figure out how it could have formed then.

“Hmmm… Maybe because he hadn’t been willing to partner before. His mind was closed to the possibility so the rating was lower than it could have been?” Clover wasn’t sure if the syncro-system worked like that but it was his best guess.

James seemed to be considering it so it must have made some sense to him too. “I’ll bring it up to Pietro and Bart later.”

Clover nodded, if anyone was going to understand what had changed then it was the two scientists who had helped develop the system. He turned away just as Qrow seemed to be dismissed from the doctor’s clutches. He gave a nod to Ironwood and walked over to meet the ebony pilot. They had some talking to do now that the link existed.

~

Qrow curled up in his favorite chair, lightly running his fingers through his hair like he was expecting to physically feel some trace of the psy-link between him and the brunette. He knew they’d have to talk about it, if only because the link would ultimately give them no other choice. _Shit._ He’d never expected to be this compatible with anyone, ever. The psy-link was the only unpredictable aspect of the syncro-system, in that the scientists were never sure where one would form but they could guess if it might based on compatibility rating. The rating between him and Clover hadn’t been that high though- he would have been told if it were. It wasn’t required but most scientists did it as a courtesy after Dr. Arthur Watts had been caught experimenting on psy-linked pilots without their consent. He’d escaped persecution and had been in hiding ever since.

“I’m okay with the link… just… surprised. It’ll take some getting used to.” Qrow assured the worried teal eyes regarding him. 

“Okay. Okay, good.” Clover breathed out a sigh of relief. “I let James know of the link, I’m sure he’ll file the necessary papers for it. The RWC should be pacified by that for a bit. Psy-linked pilots are twice as effective in combat so that should keep them from trying to pressure the kids on the base into Paladins.” He still couldn’t believe it (and at the same time he could, desperate times and all that) and he’d sworn to do whatever Qrow needed from him to help when he’d been told. 

“I know it’s going to get stronger the more we Drift but I don’t know what all goes with it. The chances of it happening are so slim I never bothered researching psy-links.” Qrow muttered, averting his eyes.

“James is going to talk to Bart and Pietro about the link. We think that maybe since you were against having a partner that the original rating was lower than it could have been. And when you decided to be my partner for your nieces that the rating upped without any of us knowing because there wasn’t a test done afterwards.”

Qrow nodded slowly. “That would make sense and explain how it happened. We should probably talk to them too, so we know what kind of things we should expect from this link.”

“Right. I’ll send James a message, he can let us know when he’s on his way to talk to the two of them. We can meet him there and we’ll all get all the relevant information at the same time then.”

~

“Clover was indeed correct about his theory! This is fascinating! We’ve known for years that different things affect compatibility but we’ve never had solid proof that willingness to pair up would affect the ratings so drastically. Previously it was believed that the willingness to partner with another had very little effect because the ratings are compared before they even know who their potential partner is…”

Bart Oobleck’s rapid voice faded into the background as Pietro’s chair crawled forth, his artificial daughter P.E.N.N.Y. carrying two small books behind him.

“This is the information book that we have for psy-linked pilots. It’s a compilation of all the information we have, along with theories and possible effects. It’s incomplete due to the rareness of psy-links, so if it’s not too invasive we’d like you to record anything related to the link in the empty pages at the back for future reference please.”

Both the pilots thanked the trio and took their leave with their new books, intending to study them so they would be ready for the next Drift. James waited until they were gone and Penny had wandered over to Bart to record his rambling for later review. Then he approached Pietro alone.

“Dr. Polendina, if you have the time to spare, there is something I would like to ask of you.”

The elderly man gave him a curious look. “Of course General, how may I help you.”


	2. Stand By Me

Harbinger’s new razor-chain whip snapped out, catching an escaping Grimm and reeling it into the range of one lovingly maintained tonfa. After a month of Drifting the two pilots were already moving before the kill was even completed, turning the Paladin for the next strike in a move that should have been too nimble for something so large. Around them the two teams of Knights and their Overseer worked on taking out the smaller creatures in the horde. The eleven of them had nearly cleared the entire part of this continent of Grimm. This was the last region before they moved on to the next one. (They were finally making progress in the war, though it was far from being won.) The tonfa shifted into a sword so that they could stab a Grimm that was trying to pin down the Overseer (Qrow wasn’t about to let his brother go down- especially not in front of his daughters) and fling it away for one of the other Knights to finish off. 

The two of them surveyed the battlefield, noting that all the Grimm had been disposed of. With a sigh of relief the two led the way back to the pick-up point for transport back to Amity. They would get a few days of rest after they submitted their reports while the floating base mobilized to the next location. With the work Fortune’s Harbinger had been doing with various teams of Knights, James had managed to keep the RWC away from the Five Kingdoms’ Base. Eventually they would try to force the issue again (they would keep doing it until the war ended) but for now the plan had worked. 

Part of that may have been the new combat system they had set up. Typically Knight teams were sent out on their own with one experienced Knight to watch and coach them. Working with James they had set up a new system where two or three Knight teams would be sent out with Fortune’s Harbinger and one Overseer. None of the adults liked it particularly but the new method allowed the pilots-in-training to gain more experience and learn to work together, which was going to be important if the RWC did finally get them out into a Paladin before their training was properly completed. Getting them ready for that moment was the best they could do until the war finally finished.

~

James stared at the machine in front of him with apprehension. It was a marvel for what it was. The only one of it’s kind at the moment. While the whole project had been his idea, that didn’t mean he was comfortable with it. If it worked the way it was meant to, so many lives would be changed. Hopefully for the better. He just needed to do a few more tests and then he could talk to Taiyang. He’d wait a day or so though. The man had just returned with the other Knights from a battle and deserved some rest. 

Besides, he still needed to test it solo to see if it would even serve it’s purpose. For that he would need Pietro. He wasn’t fool enough to try it on his own. If all went well then he should be able to physically control the robot from the Drift Pod which would hopefully allow him to pilot again. It was dangerous and not just for him. A Drift within a Drift if he got into a Paladin. Breathing deeply he sent a message to the doctor that he was needed for a test run. 

It was time to test their creation… 

~

“Wait, what?”

James sighed, turning from the blond and looking over to the machine he’d asked Pietro to work on. “The robot will connect with me through a Drift Pod, and with whoever else is connected to the Drift. If it works then I should be able to control it in order to pilot a Paladin or Knight remotely… without putting my own damaged body at risk. Provided the other pilot of the Paladin is compatible enough and willing to try. I have yet to test it with another pilot, though I have successfully synced and controlled the robot.” It had been built using a design similar to Penny, though without the artificial intelligence. 

“And you’re telling me this because… we’re compatible?” Tai studied the modified Drift Pod, able to see the alterations that had been made but not truly understanding the changes except as they had been explained to him. 

“Yes.”

“I thought you said that you couldn’t imagine letting anyone else into your mind.”

“I did. I still can’t. However, if Qrow can open himself so completely for the greater good, then I can do no less. I told you before that the only thing holding me back from being in the same position as him was my inability to pilot without dying. This,” he gestured to the machine, “negates that impairment.”

“And you’re sure you want to do this?” Tai was doubtful about it, he knew that James was clenching his hands behind his back by the tenseness of his arms. He was apprehensive himself about drifting with another pilot but it was somewhat comforting to know it would be with a friend instead of a stranger.

“No. I am nervous and scared, honestly, but I can’t stand back and do nothing while the children on my base are sent into battle.” James couldn’t meet his eyes, but he was blatantly honest. He’d already decided it would be best to be as upfront with Taiyang as possible. The Drift would reveal everything anyways.

“Okay. That’s fair. How do you want to test this? Is it more dangerous than a normal Drift since you’ll be controlling the bot?” The blond appreciated that James wasn’t trying to pretend or act like he was anything but what he truly was. 

“We won’t test immediately. We’ll have a medical team on stand-by just in case, same as when Qrow and Clover Drifted. I meant it when I said I wanted to implement that as a standard part of the procedure. I wanted to be certain you were willing to risk it first.” James bowed his head, allowing some of the weight he carried to show in the slump of his shoulders. Tai wouldn’t judge him for it, he was sure of that. “It is more dangerous for me more than you but both of us will be at risk. However, this is the only answer I have to help delay the RWC for as long as we can. I still hope to end the war before they can force more children into battle before their training is finished…” 

“I’ll still do it. For my family and all the other cadets.” Tai nodded, understanding exactly how James felt on that subject. He would do what he could to help wherever he was able to. “What would have happened if I said no?” He was curious what the back-up plan had been. (James always had at least one in these kinds of situations.)

“I have a list of potential pilots that have an acceptable compatibility with you.” The General gestured to the table where a stack of files rested. Tai assumed they were dossiers on the other pilots.

“But none as high as you?”

James paused, looking away, seeming uneasy. “No… Our rating is higher than any other… Even higher than what I had with Ozpin and you had with Raven…”

That was… a vaguely uncomfortable thought, actually. “How…” He cleared his throat, feeling a bit of nervousness creep up on him. “How compatible are we talking here?”

“At the moment the readings don’t indicate that a psy-link is a risk between us but… As we discovered with Qrow, willingness can alter the rating. I don’t think it will be enough to affect that in our case but I was going to suggest an additional synco testing be done before we try Drifting just to be sure.”

“Yea, okay. Just let me know when you’re ready for us to test.” He’d do it even if they were at risk for a link but he’d like to be prepared if one did form. 

“Very well then. I will make the arrangements.”

Tai nodded, bidding the other good-bye and quickly departed the room. He had his own arrangements to make.

~

“And you want me to be there when you do this?” Qrow leaned back against the counter while Tai finished pouring their drinks. He was still a bit stunned at what Jimmy had managed to come up with just so he could pilot again. Not that he blamed his old friend but still… Holy shit! Qrow wasn’t sure he would have done the same in his place. (Except he knew he would have because his nieces were on the line and he’d do anything to keep them safe.)

“I’d feel safer about it- even if I know you can’t actually do anything.” He turned to look straight into scarlet eyes. Tai didn’t bother trying to hide how nervous the coming Drift was making him. He’d committed to it and he was determined to do it but that didn’t mean his hands weren’t shaking just the slightest as he passed a cup over to his brother. 

Qrow searched his older man’s face, looking for any hint of uncertainty as he took the glass. He didn’t think he’d find it anymore than Tai had found it in him when he’d asked the blond to be present when he’d first Drifted with Clover. He didn’t bother asking if Tai was sure. He already knew the answer. Which only left one answer for him to give. “Okay. Just let me know when. I’ll be there for you.”

~

Tai stepped out of the Drift Pod, leaning heavily on Qrow for support. That had been much closer than his experience with Raven and the intimacy left him disoriented. He’d never been close enough to touch his partner in a Drift before. After a few moments of just breathing to clear his head, he realized Qrow was murmuring to him, quiet instructions on how to center his thoughts and recover more quickly. 

Right.

Qrow and Summer used to have this problem back when they fought together. Now that he could hear his brother’s voice, he focused on what was being said, doing what he was told and finding it much easier to regain control of himself. Once he was back to himself he gave Qrow’s shoulder a thankful squeeze and went over to where Clover was talking James though the same issue. The brunette glanced at him but kept the bulk of his attention on the raven, waiting until the tall man thanked him before he walked off to join his own partner.

“We’re going to use Burning Omen or Dual Memory?” He wasn’t sure about James’ old Paladin but he knew his had been updated and kept in working order even if there wasn’t a team that was compatible with her.

“Dual Memory was disassembled for parts.” James avoided the other’s blue gaze, feeling the sympathy but unable to accept it.

Tai winced at the news, internally cringing at the very thought of Burning Memory being taken to pieces. “Okay. If you’re compatible with me then you should be able to pilot her with me. We should make a few alterations to her though, so that you have a few features you’re familiar with.” 

“We’ll need to check to be certain but yes… And thank you. It shouldn’t be difficult to incorporate some of Dual Memory’s abilities. Not everything was used when he was disassembled.”

Tai clasped James’ bicep. “We’re going to make it work somehow. We won’t let those kids go out there before they’re ready.”

The General nodded, a sigh of relief leaving him. No matter his own personal hang-ups, the safety of the children were his top priority. It was comforting to have so many helping to keep them safe in any way they could. Standing up to walk beside his new partner, James felt the weight on his shoulders lessen just a bit.

~

Fortune’s Harbinger took aim and fired the lightning dust javelin at the fleeing Grimm, activating the gravity dust crystals in his feet to anchor it in place with the cord while Burning Omen fused her arms together, the power cells charging up the canon to fire a powerful killing shot at the enemy. The two Paladins had managed to take out the hoard of Grimm in record time- the past experience of Qrow and Tai working together coming in handy for James and Clover. The Grimm dissolved into ash and Harbinger reeled the javelin back into his arm.

 _“Seems like that was the last one guys, we should be clear to head for the pick-up point.”_ Clover grinned as he sent a message to the base that they were heading to the rendezvous point. The battle had gone even better than he could have hoped. Tai’s voice answered him.

_“Gods, it’s been so long since I piloted like this… I’d forgotten what a rush it was to be in one of these things.”_

_“You sure you didn’t forget cause you’re getting old?”_ The brunette turned his head slightly to shoot his partner a look, feeling the rush of amusement and affection through the Drift. 

_“Hey! I’m not even a full year older than you, so don’t even!”_

There was a deep chuckle over the communication lines, one that had three echoes as the two Paladins reached the pick-up point, the two brother’s bickering good-naturedly to fill the silence, and were transported back to the hangar in the flying base. Now that they knew Burning Omen was fully operational she could be sent out with some of the teams of Knights and Harbinger could be scheduled for the maintenance he needed.

~

Qrow watched the techs climbing all over his Paladin, remembering all the times before when he had Summer standing (impatiently) at his side while they waited for clearance to go back out into battle. Presently Ruby was standing in the place her mother once occupied, her silver eyes worried while they worked. Yang stood to his other side, bouncing anxiously on the balls of her feet.

“It wasn’t damaged in battle?”

“No, nothing like that kiddo. Harbinger is just down for some basic maintenance. The work’s done now, they just need to go through the checklist to clear him.” Qrow assured his nieces, resting a hand on Ruby’s shoulder comfortingly. “He’s an old model that I never gave consent to upgrade so he still runs on a dust engine instead of the power cells your Knights and most Paladins use nowadays. It’s volatile if it isn’t properly cared for, so every now and then they need to go over it to make sure he doesn’t blow while we’re still in him. James and your dad are going to go out and take care of the next Grimm that pops up and you guys’ll back them up. No problem, you guys have backed them up before.”

The two men had actually taken quite well to the Drift once they got over their initial apprehension. (Their syncro-rating seemed to be increasing, which was an unusual phenomenon that had Bart bouncing all over his lab with Pietro calmly keeping record of the changes.) It helped Qrow and Clover as well since it allowed the two Paladins to switch off so the other team could properly rest. The General had even convinced the RWC to send other Paladin teams to Amity to join the rotation. He knew Snow Bird was going to be arriving from Mantel within the month to help. Other names were being thrown around but he hadn’t heard of any being confirmed as assigned to Amity.

Yang shifted, crossing her arms and scowling, drawing Qrow’s attention back to her. “But it’s still safe for you to pilot?”

“As long as we do regular checks he’s no more dangerous than any other Paladin.” Qrow offered his elder niece a reassuring smile. He remembered having to say the same thing (multiple times) to Taiyang back when he and Summer had first started piloting, before he’d partnered with Raven in Burning Omen.

“Uncle Qrow,” Ruby tugged on his sleeve, “why _didn’t_ you upgrade? Wouldn’t it be better? I mean you wouldn’t have to go through the checks as often right?”

He rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to put his thoughts into order. “Part of it was that I didn’t want anyone messing with him after your mom’s death. Part of it was that I didn’t really trust anyone to alter him. I prefer to keep him as he is. I know him this way and I don’t trust any changes. It might affect how he operates in combat, you know?”

“Oh. That makes sense.”

_**“Three Grimm approaching from the Northwest! Assigned Teams please report to the Bay!”** _

“Come on you two. Let’s get you suited up for battle.” The three moved from the walkway over to where their Knights were being stored, passing Taiyang along the way. After wishing his family well, Qrow sprinted to the Drift Pod that James was climbing into in time to see him press a kiss to the top of Oscar’s head. The General gave him a significant look and Qrow nodded, stepping forward to place a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Silently promising to look after him while the battle waged. “Come on kid. We’ll watch the surveillance feed from the control room.”

~

Qrow curled over the smaller body as the base rocked from the force of whatever waved hit them, all the lights flickering and shutting off before the emergency power kicked in. He’d just barely managed to keep them both standing but around them the less fortunate were climbing back to their feet and reclaiming their stations.

“The Grimm’s death throes emitted some kind of electrical charge blast- it knocked all the Knights and Paladins offline! Hell the whole base is offline!” 

“Are we going to fall?” Frightened hazel eyes looked up at him, a small hand clinging to his shirt. “Will Dad and the others be okay?”

Qrow listened to the chaos happening around him, horror and dread filling him with the knowledge that his family was stuck on a battlefield with no way to defend themselves. He kept calm for the sake of the frantic workers surrounding him and the child currently staring at him with solemn eyes, noticing a single calming presence as Glynda Goodwitch organized the mess while she headed towards them. 

“We’re not going to fall,” the pilot assured Oscar, “Amity powered by a…! By a dust engine, the electric charge won’t affect it.” He needed to go. He needed to reach his Paladin. “Go with Ms. Glynda. She’ll get you to a safe room. I’ll take care of the Grimm with Clover. We’re going to need an evac ship for the stranded pilots and a retrieval team for the Paladin and Knights.”

He was backing out of the room as he spoke the words, breaking into an all out run once he was out of sight. The raven reached for the link (a sensation a bit like taking Clover’s hand in the Drift and pulling him closer), pushing the urgency and need to fight through to his partner, the knowledge that _they could fight_. There were, according to the report, two more of the same Grimm out there. They were the only Paladin that could kill them without being in danger. All the other Paladins and Knights had been upgraded to power cells. Harbinger was the only dust engine left.

He met the brunette at the Hanger Bay, immediately changing into their fight suits. (He’d never been more thankful to have a psy-linked partner. With the communications in the Base down it would have taken far, far too long to find the man and then get to the Bay to fight.) They would have to lure the Grimm away from the teams and base so that they could be rescued and the power could get back online without being knocked out again when they killed the other two. They could do it. They _would_ do it. 

Qrow refused to fail his family and Clover refused to disgrace the memory of his mother.

~

Harbinger rolled out from under the attack, standing on one leg and pivoting to whip his razor chain around the flying Grimm. He ignited the fire dust in his heels to propel himself backwards, draggin the beast away from the immoble base. The second Grimm swooped down to attack and the pilots prayed they were far enough away as they stabbed the sword up through the black flesh, disintegrating it and using the shockwave to drag the remaining Grimm even further from the base. In the distance, his sensors could just barely make out the Mantas as they flew out to pick up the stranded pilots, a second wave coming out to pick up the disabled Knights and Paladin. 

Lightning dust charged the whip, causing the Grimm to spasm (they were thankful that it wasn’t immune to electricity) and fall out of the air so he could stab it, shooting a fire dust round into the body just to be sure it would stay dead. Certain that the Grimm was no longer a threat to the base, the Paladin turned and started back towards the base to keep a perimeter. He would have to stay on guard while they got Amity back online. As anxious as Qrow was to check on his family, keeping the base safe would have to come first.

~

“Is he going to be okay?” Clover rested a hand on Tai’s shoulder, drawing the shaken blond’s eyes up from the floor. 

“Yea. Just… The sudden severance from me and the control bot took a toll on him. He’s in something that’s not quite a comma. Pietro thinks he’ll wake in a day or so.” The blond’s voice was strangely hollow, as if he wasn’t quite all present mentally. It worried the brunette that maybe the other had ignored his own health in favor of seeing his partner to medical first.

“Are _you_ going to be okay?”

The other looked surprised at the question, eyes flicking back to the prone form. “Yea.” He trailed off, staring through the window to the room where his partner was recovering. “I… I kinda get it… That loss. He didn’t die in the Drift but… For just a few seconds it _felt_ like he’d died in my head.” 

“Hmm.” Teal eyes drifted over the tense blond, then to the recovering raven. Nodding slightly to himself as he connected a few dots he gave the shoulder under his hand a gentle nudge. “Might be able to convince your mind he’s still alive if you were in the room with him.” So… The two hadn’t quite formed a psy-link but they were on the verge of one from the sound of it… He wondered if either of them realized it.

The blond side-eyed him, like he actually hadn’t thought of that before he sighed deeply, turning to walk to the door slowly. “Yea. You’re right.” Qrow had indicated the same thing silently when he brought Oscar by to see James but he’d been able to ignore his brother’s non-verbal prompting in lieu of checking to make sure the boy was going to be okay with his father in such a condition, his paternal instincts coming to the fore. Clover wouldn’t be so easily ignored though, and he had a hunch the brunette would physically shove him in the room if he tried anyways… 

~

The first thing James registered when he woke was the feeling of someone in the room with him. Cracking his royal blue eyes open he caught sight of the tall blond standing by the window of what looked to be a recovery room in the medical bay of the base. (He was more familiar with these rooms than he’d like to be due to his condition. He could already tell by the color of the walls and the pictures hanging exactly which one he was in.) The angle of sunlight streaming in told James it was early morning. Since the other hadn’t noticed he was awake just yet, the General took the opportunity to get a good look at the blond, something he rarely allowed himself.

Sunlight turned his hair to pale gold and highlighted the strong angles of his face, reminding James just why he so rarely _looked_ at Taiyang. The man had been with two women in the past and James hadn’t gotten any sense of being bisexual from the man, either from knowing him in the past or from the Drift, though to be honest he hadn’t actually _asked_. He knew he shouldn’t assume but he didn’t want to mistake or take advantage of the loneliness he felt from his partner. Closing his eyes, James allowed himself to fall back asleep. He’d need the rest so he could recover enough to pilot again.

~

“So, wait… You found this material that does what?” Qrow blinked at the chalkboards and whiteboards (and walls) that were absolutely covered in (incomprehensible to him) mathematical equations and theories. To the right and a step behind him, Clover wasn’t doing much better by the feel of the link, making him feel less self-conscious of his own ignorance. Bart darted from one spot to another waving his thermos around as he explained (in his own confusing way) what was written all over the room. (A glance down at his feet revealed even more writing on the floor.)

“It’s similar to Hardlight Dust but far more powerful. We used some of it on a sample from the substance we took from the Breach in the Deadland Wastes years ago.” Several teams had given their lives for those samples- the test had better been worth it. “The light material solidifies the dark material and creates a neutral crystal that should prevent the Grimm from crossing over from their world to our’s. They canceled each other out essentially. We have reason to believe that if we can weaponize this substance then we will be able to finally seal the Breach and end this war once and for all!” Bart Oobleck adjusted his glasses as he presented the gathered evidence to the assembled pilots, his thermos telescoping into a laser pointer ( _What the Hell!?_ ) to help him bring attention to the relevant equations as he talked in deeper detail about the reactions between the two materials. The man was completely oblivious to the blank stares he was getting from the two pilots, both of whom just wanted to be given a weapon and aimed at the enemy to end the war. 

They allowed him to rant for ten minutes before they decided they had endured enough and slipped out of the room to find Tai and check on James. If they were lucky the tall raven would be awake and they could share the news with both of them at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than I wanted it to be but I'm fairly happy with this chapter...


End file.
